


Destiny

by Prizzax



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dancer Magnus Bane, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Rich Alec Lightwood, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prizzax/pseuds/Prizzax
Summary: Magnus bane is a young 18 year old stripper who was forced to be like this cuz of certain issues in the past. Alec lightwood is a young businessman who visits the club often and has a thing for magnus. Will magnus' life be any better when he's with alec?
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 28
Kudos: 185





	1. Lap dance!

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus and alec have been seeing each other for the past two years but never had the courage to talk. Magnus decides to give alec a lap dance.

Find strength in your pain, but how? This question was always in magnus' head. Magnus bane, a guy from new york. He didn't had much, but he had seen pain and suffering m he lived in a single bedroom rented flat. He was also known as the guy who worked at a gay club. The death of his parents lead him to a situation where he was financially depressed. He couldn't afford school education on his own. So he earned a bit by doing small things to get some money for his school. As he turned 16, he knew he couldn't afford studying like that so he dropped out off school, took a few cheap dance classes and joined a gay club. He worked there as a stripper, with various people touching him on places which were quite uncomfortable. He ended sleeping with men he never knew and even for all that stuff, he still used to get everyday wages which were equal to only a few days of a labourers wage. To feel so uncomfortable around people he had never seen before and letting them do stuff to him was now something he was slowly getting used to. Though everytime someone touched him, he felt strange and filthy.  
The touch of a stranger always felt weird but he could do nothing but lay down on the bed feeling impure and worthless while he let men do him till he got tired and had a pain in his back.  
He was now 18, two years of doing a job which made him feel that everything around is bizarre.  
For two years, he always used to notice this guy on weekends who just came for the drinks. He was tall, handsome, a bit older, and looked filthy rich with his branded watch and a thin silver chain. It was Saturday night and as expected like always by magnus, the tall guy was about to come. He used to notice that guy from far away. He always came alone. When the guy entered the club, magnus' gaze fell on him. As a stripper, lap dances were a common thing of this business to earn more money. Magnus decided to go for it. The guy was sitting on a couch with beer in his hand. Magnus' caramel skin was clearly visible as he only had a pair of jeans on. He slowly touched the man's back and slid his fingers from the back to the chest of the guy.  
"Hey look I don't like all this" he said without looking up.  
"Well you might like all of this" magnus said he climbed on top of his lap and raised the man's head up. Their eyes met. For the first time magnus didn't felt something strange, for the first time he really fell in a stare. They stared in each other's eyes for a second or so. Magnus' eyes moved a bit and within a blink their gaze fell somewhere else.  
"Umm, its okay if you don't like that" he said and got up from the man's lap and started walking away.  
"Umm, just ...wait" the guy grabbed magnus' hand tugged magnus accidentally into him.  
"Oh sorry.... Didn't mean to" he stumbled with his words as magnus stood back up and said "its okay.... No need to apologize"  
The guy nodded and stood in front of magnus "umm...yeah, im alec by the way, short of Alexander"  
"Nice to meet you... Alec, i should probably ...go.." magnus pointed towards the party.  
"Yea nice to meet you too"  
Magnus started walking back to the pole.  
"Excuse me" alec called which resulted in magnus to look back  
"Yes?"  
"You... You didn't...umm...I'll like it if you tell me your name"  
"Im magnus, Magnus bane"  
Magnus bane, the name had a cunning charm and so did the guy. Alec kinda liked the shorter man's touch. Magnus had some chains on, and his eyes, they always had eyeliner, along with eyeshadow which was always filled with glitter. In contrast, alec lightwood was a guy who wasn't closeted anymore but he was still not good around people if he wanted to open up about his sexuality. He was 24 and had now taken over as the new head of the lightwood's business. His parents were not together anymore for his father, Robert lightwood, cheated on his mother, maryse lightwood. It did hurt him but he knew his mother was right to let his father go. But their divorce was not official till now. He used to get along with only a few people. The weekends were the only days he liked. He liked getting away from everything and everyone and spend some time alone. But for two years, he also used to notice magnus bane pole dancing for people and for two years, he always wanted to go and talk to him first but maybe it was destined for alec to almost get a dance from magnus, the same guy he secretly liked somewhere.


	2. Don't date a stripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec decides to ask magnus for a date. Magnus didn't agreed for he was afraid of something.

Alec walked towards the pole. The same pole magnus was dancing on. His beautiful skin was shining in the blue and pink lights all around. As Alec reached near the pole, he called out Magnus' name, but magnus didn't responded so he called out again. "MAGNUS"  
"yeah?" Magnus' and Alec's eyes met again, there was a deep stare again, but a bit awkward than last time. "Do you come here often?" Said Alec with an instant regret following his words. He thought 'oh yea bitch, imma ruin everything before it starts, oh dear lord, literally?'  
Magnus got down from the pole and looked at alec "i work here, so yes, i come here often!"  
"Oh yes you do!"  
"Tell me what you want"  
"Umm...to be honest... I've seen you here for two years, so sorry for that question though"  
"No worries" magnus sighed.  
"So ...er.. I wanted to talk" alec said loudly in the music.  
"See im full tonight" said magnus "my shift though, it ends at 12, i can give you my number, but let me tell you , you've to pay a certain amount to do me"  
"Wait umm.. do you? What?" Alec blinked his eyes twice and continued "no... Not so fast... Umm i had a different ques..."  
"No wait.... Hold that thought... What time is it?"  
Magnus interrupted. Alec checked his watch "almost 12"  
"Oh great, I'll get dressed and meet you outside, or.... there's a better thing, follow me to the changing room"  
Alec nodded and followed magnus.  
"So al..alex..... Alexander"  
Alec looked at magnus who was putting his t-shirt on "you can call me alec"  
"No... Alexander it is...its a beautiful name"  
"Thank you" Alec smiled  
"Okay....so let me tell you one thing, im all booked up tonight so here's my number and"  
Alec placed his finger on magnus' lips. Alec didn't wanted magnus' body, but just magnus, just a little talk with him.  
"Sorry to shush you but i don't want sex"  
"Yeah its written on your face" magnus said.  
Alec chuckled.  
"What exactly do you want" magnus questioned.  
"I really wanted to ask....umm you wanna go out for a drink sometimes?"  
Magnus looked at alec with frown "no"  
"But..... Are you in a relationship?"  
"Ofc not" magnus sighed "listen pretty boy....you're beautiful and lucky to have a life so good" He placed his hand on Alec's cheek "Don't waste it on me."  
"Hey... Why'd you say that... I've seen you here for two years and i feel something, the thing is i never had the courage"  
Magnus chuckled and grabbed Alec's hand "I've seen you for two years too, and if im allowed to say my things out loud.... I've always waited for your presence on the weekends"  
"Then why be like that" Alec got curious.  
"See I've given you my number....call me if you need me for anything...if not as an admirer then as a friend." Magnus smiled and said "don't give up your life for a stripper" magnus' grip on Alec's hand got loose and then he left the room.  
_________  
'dont give up your life on a stripper' Alec thought about those words the whole way home. His head was not able to get em out. How broken those words sounded. How broken and tormented was Magnus' soul. How terrified he was of everything. That smile which he gave Alec was hiding so much pain. So many destroyed desires and dreams did that smile carried. Alec got in his house. Not drunk on scotch, but alec was drunk in magnus' thoughts. He took off his clothes, laid down on his bed, looked through the clear window glass. He observed the New York city lights slowly diminishing. He started at the night sky, thinking about those words magnus said. Thinking about the man's broken but sweet smile. The touch which felt like heaven. How he accidentally almost fell in Alec's arms. How his presence was calm and beautiful in a noisy and disturbed place. Alec thought about the first time he saw magnus. After that moment everything started making sense, everything started being full of worth. Even those weekends for just drinks now turned into weekends to see him. Alec acted cool but his heart always ran out of his chest. Alec's said under his breath "I craved for your presence before i even met you, and now that I've known you, you're afraid of choosing me, you're afraid of being with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the person who's comment was accidentally deleted last time, i accidentally clicked spam and then it followed with instant regret cuz i don't know what to do next except apologize.


	3. Chicken wraps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec visits Magnus, what else can the description be.

It was Sunday, and magnus usually preferred spending his Sundays in reading novels of great writers. He was interested in mythological stories where though the end was always the same, but different stories had a different way of giving common morals like *there's only the truth* or *good overcomes evil*. Magnus admired everything in a different way. Apart from reading literature, he considered cooking and dancing as an art. But after a long night, magnus wasn't able to do anything. His back ached. He was not capable of going to work. Sunday nights were usually better than any other days in magnus' opinion. People passed out after drinking so this always resulted in no clients or stupid people. He would come back home soon and enjoy his martini and Netflix.   
It was 12:30 in the afternoon, he wanted to get up, but his body won't let him. He was half asleep and half awake when his phone rang.  
He mumbled some curses in his sleep and turned his phone on. "Listen... Im full today" he yawned "no adjustments" magnus lied. He knew his back could get worse if he did it again any sooner.   
"No.... Im the guy from yesterday.... No sex.. remember?" The voice from the other side said.   
"Oh Alexander?" Magnus' eyes opened wide.   
"Yeah, yes "  
"Is there anything i can help you with" magnus asked as he looked outside the window  
"Yeah... Umm.. no... But you wanna go out for a lunch?" Alec said "as Friends?"  
"Alec... I told you... I cannot" said magnus  
"No... As friends maybe?" Alec interrupted.  
"Again, i CANNOT" magnus exclaimed  
"Hey chill out.... Calm down" alec tried to calm him down.  
"Im so sorry.... I just"   
"Had a long night?" Asked alec.  
"Very very long" magnus tried to get up but fell on his back "ouch"  
"Hey you good?" Alec quickly said.  
"Yeah just some backache" said magnus.  
"Too much work" alec knew how this was caused.  
"With too many clients" magnus adjusted himself.  
"Hey.. gimme your address" alec knew what magnus was in need off.  
"And why would i ever do that?"  
"I'll ask one more time, or I'll track your phone"  
Magnus gave this a thought, but why in hell did alec wanted to visit magnus.   
"Fine, I'll text you" magnus sighed and hanged his phone. Alec wasn't stubborn, he just wanted to help magnus in some ways to make him feel better. But what exactly did Alec wanted from him even after magnus was completely clear with his words the night before. Magnus was just afraid to that if he started dating Alec, his reputation might get destroyed with the tag *dating a stripper*.  
After sometime there was a knock on magnus' door. "Wait.... Just" magnus got up from his bed carefully and opened the door. It was alec with a polybag in his hand. "You really brought a gift"  
Magnus moved aside and let alec get in "not a gift, just some food" Magnus turned after closing the door to look at alec but he lost his balance . He was about to hit the ground but thankfully Alec catched him. "Their eyes met again. It was like a 90s romantic movie scene where one falls in another's arms and then they stare in each other's eyes for minutes. Magnus thought 'oh shit.... Why do i keep falling in his.... Arms'.  
"Careful magnus" alec said as he grabbed magnus' waist and pulled him up. He asked him to sit on the bed.  
"Im sorry ... My back kinda... Is not doing well"  
"Yeah i know... This is why.... I bought some food... For both of us" alec sat on the chair which was near to magnus' bed and opened the bag. "I got some extra, cuz i guess you have not done your breakfast too"  
"Thanks a lot, and im so sorry i screamed at you" magnus said  
"Its okay, i understand, and no need to thank me, its just food"  
"So what have you got"  
"I've got a lot" alec smirked and looked at magnus.  
"You just want sex, dont you?" Asked magnus  
"Oh no , no no no" alec grabbed magnus' hand and looked in his eyes "not at all magnus, its not what you think, i just flirted in a random way thats it"  
Magnus nodded "okay... "  
"By the way, I've got noodles, chicken wraps and hamburgers, what will you have first"   
"Chicken wraps, i love chicken" magnus smiled  
"Spectacular choice, i love it too" alec handed magnus the roll.  
So time passed by, they chatted a lot while they talked. They talked about movies, sports and music taste which they somehow shared. Magnus did noticed this new feeling with Alec. He enjoyed his presence. For two years, he kept hiding this feeling and all of a sudden he felt that he didn't wanted to do it anymore. He wanted a life free of bondages, a life full of happiness and fulfilled desires. While talking to alec, he noticed few moments where he just wanted to grab that man and kiss him hopelessly but passionately. But he couldn't, he was afraid that all his broken luck might follow alec. Was it possible that magnus could be with alec without causing him any harm? In Alec's point of view, the answer was yes .  
"Four non blondes?" Alec asked but magnus didn't replied.  
"Magnus?" Alec called magnus.  
"Oh yeah, sorry i zoned out, what were you saying?" Magnus replied.  
"Whats up by four non blondes?"   
"I love that song, its amazing" magnus smiled weakly.  
"Whats wrong magnus?" Alec touched magnus' hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: the next chapter will have a kiss.


	4. you can read minds?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magnus was unaware of the fact why alec is helping magnus. he's still afraid that alec might lose his reputation. and what if magnus doesn't likes the way alec wants to make thinks better.

"Whats wrong Magnus?" Alec asked. Maybe there was something wrong in Alec's opinion but he knew Magnus won't answer right away.   
"Nothing, why would there be something wrong?" magnus shrugged. How did Alec even noticed that and even if he did, he meant nothing to Magnus, then why even care to bother?  
"There's something wrong that you're not telling me."  
"you really wanna hear it?" magnus said with a frown and Alec just nodded.  
" I just don't understand why you're here right now, i don't know why you're trying to make things better, why're you buying me food, and most importantly why're you still into me when i clearly said that i cannot date you?"  
"cause i like you magnus" Alec caressed magnus' hand. "and whatever happens, we end up dating or not, we end up falling in love with each other forever or not, i'll make sure that you know that you magnus, deserve happiness."  
" and how are you gonna fix....." magnus let go of Alec's hand "me?'  
"i never, i would not, i never meant anything like that" Alec struggled with his words.  
"i don't care what you mean" magnus got up "i don't like you and i cant date you so you should better get going"  
Alec got up.   
"you can look straight in my eyes and lie but you cannot lie to yourself can you?  
"why do you even want to make things better, you barely even know me"   
Alec was confused about the situation. He was afraid that maybe magnus never thought that he deserved so much happiness. Magnus was right, alec barely even knew him.But isn't falling for someone more and more everytime you see them for two long years a small thing? And was waiting for someone's presence everytime worthless?   
"i... maybe.. i do wanna know you...closely." He struggled cause he didn't knew what was going on inside his head but he was aware that whatever he said was now wrong. by that time though ,magnus realized that he was to harsh on alec. He knew alec wasn't wrong afterall.  
"im sorry.... im just so sorry'' magnus sat down on his bed again.   
''look magnus.... dont apologize... but just ... dont push me away, please'' alec sat near magnus.  
magnus knew he was in need of alec. he was pushing alec away, but what if, for once, magnus tried . Maybe all the sadness in magnus' life would turn into love. It wasn't a situation of dilemma but just a feeling that what if things turn wrong. But what about following his guts. what about his conscience. One can depress his wishes but he can't cheat his conscience. if he does, he'll regret it for life. but what about alec, even if in magnus' mind, being with alec is the right thing, but won't everyone judge him, won't everyone think that their love is wrong.   
''what about you alec, you won't care about other people saying anything?" magnus touched alec's knee gently.  
''if this is with you working in the club, its alright, you chose to work there and i respect your decision'' alec knew, if magnus was in need of anything, alec would happily give everything, even himself to magnus. Alec did realized that there was something different in magnus, he felt like all this time his emotions were blank but as every minute passed with magnus, he felt that his feelings had a new birth, a new life, a new start. If alec has to tell magnus that its okay to date someone regardless of age, job or postion,like a million times, then he would do it without any regret.  
''thank you'' magnus said '' thank you for being here'' he caressed alec's cheek.  
''dont thank me... do some thing for me instead'' magnus' hand slid from his cheeks to his collar an instantly tugged alec into him.  
it was all so sudden that alec didn't realized what was happening and fell into magnus in no time. Magnus decided to do something that he should have done a lot earlier. he pulled alec into him and placed his lips tenderly on alec's. At first alec was surprised but then he sunk into it. his wide shocked eyes slowly closed. Magnus' grip never got loose but instead he pulled alec more close. alec's hands were on magnus' waist. They didn't realized but now magnus was under alec as they were kissing. fortunately magnus had a support of his pillow so he had nothing to care about for his back. for that moment everything magnus was worried about didn't mattered anymore and neither all the things around them. on the other hand alec couldn't resist but smile as they kissed. Their hearts were beating so fast that they were afraid that maybe it would run out. magnus broke the kiss and now their foreheads touched as their eyes met.   
''date tonight at 7'' magnus said as he pushed alec so that he could get up. Alec was confused 'how he knows that i was gonna ask him for tonight'   
''it was obvious''magnus chuckled after seeing alec's face.  
''you can read minds?'' alec grew more confused.  
''oh yeah i can read anyone's mind and i can do magic'' magnus joked   
'' you're quite magical'' alec smirked  
''oh shut up'' magnus' face flushed ''now go and let me rest so i can look good and feel better without this back ache tonight''  
''oh yeah....i'll picl you up... just one more kiss before i go''  
''get out!''


	5. Maserati Granturismo

"Hey beautiful" alec said as he entered magnus' apartment. He saw magnus doing his makeup. Alec just had a black jeans and jacket with a grey shirt underneath. He thought how plain he looked after seeing magnus who had a black jeans on with a fancy looking maroon net top with gold designs. Alec couldn't help but drool when he realized that magnus' skin was slightly visible through that net top. Magnus was quite interested in glitter and jewellery. He was completely Alec's type, beautiful, a little shorter than him, sweet, sexy, and just everything alec liked. He couldn't resist but fall for that man's beauty.   
"You seriously make me feel so insecure" alec stands behind magnus in front of the mirror.   
"And why is that?" Magnus turned around to face alec.  
" Like... Look at yourself, you look like a three course meal and i just... I look like a 50 year old man in an arranged marriage who lives on beer"  
"I'll take that as a compliment" Magnus chuckled "but.... With a face and body like that, you're pretty hot for a fifty year old"  
"Well" alec grabbed magnus by his waist and tugged him closer "you're such a flirt"  
"Thats what a stripper is for" magnus' arms rested on Alec's chest.   
"No, you're magnus bane.. just magnus bane right now.. who's flirting with me" Alec's heart broke a little everytime magnus called himself a stripper.   
"Fine Alexander, just magnus bane" he smiled "you ready to go?"  
"Yeah, so where do you wanna go" Alec asked completely unaware of the fact that magnus might exclaim in anger.  
"Excuse me, no wait... Excuse you, you have no plans!"  
"Was i supposed to?"   
"Jesus Christ, of course alec, you were the one who was gonna pick me up and take me for dinner"  
"Yeah so lets go for dinner"   
"Its seven, not so early" magnus looked at alec who had a precious innocence on his face.  
"Tell me what you you like the most" magnus asked.  
"Is that even a question, you of course!"  
Magnus sighed "oh my god no! You know what, what about a game of billiards?"  
"Yeah, pretty interesting, i like that stuff, do you like it?"  
"Oh yeah"   
"Then lets go" alec said and rushed outside the apartment holding magnus' hand.   
Alec opened his car door for magnus. Magnus was stunned for a moment after he saw a red Maserati Granturismo.  
"This is your car?" Magnus carefully touched the door.   
"Is that a problem with that?"  
No, not at all, this is like one of the most beautiful cars in the world" magnus sat in.  
"Then what is it?" Alec closed the door and sat on the driving seat.   
"Its just... I have never owned a car, never thought of one... And this was a fantasy."  
"Its not a fantasy anymore" alec touched magnus' knee , making sure he knows that alec will give his life to keep him happy. But magnus didn't noticed that maybe all his dreams were slowly coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda short, will post soon.


	6. Worth

Chapter 6  
Magnus Bane, the guy who refused to date him was standing right in front of him talking about the things he liked and disliked. There were moments when Alec just stared at magnus' face. He zoned out of things going around but only focused at the younger man's movements and body language. He had different thoughts inside his head like what if he cupped magnus' face in his hands and kissed him like he's ready to give everything to him. What if he makes out with Magnus on the pool table? 'too much' Alec said under his breath and came back in the real world, pushing his thoughts aside.  
"You're pretty good at this" said magnus as he sipped his beer.  
"Don't you think you're too young for this" Alec pointed at magnus' beer.  
"In new york? No one cares."   
"I do" alec aimed and succeeded.  
"You should not"  
Magnus knew alec cared, but he was still adjusting to this new feeling.   
"Lets get out of here" alec said.  
"Where?"  
"A good Chinese restaurant"   
Magnus grabbed Alec's hand "lets go"  
___________  
They took a seat and ordered some food.  
"So, have you been here earlier"  
Alec asked.  
"I actually never discovered this place, it's good to be honest"  
Magnus looked around, he noticed the luxury of the restaurant.  
"How's your back tho?"  
"Its way better now, thanks for asking" magnus smiled. Alec smiled back, but he had so many questions to ask to magnus. He wanted to know more about him. Deep down he knew he'd get answers for all his questions sooner or later. But for now, he didn't care, all he cared about was that moment with a beautiful man, who's soul was the purest. But there was one question.   
"And, today in the morning, remember when I called you?" Alec squirmed as he adjusted his seat again. "You said you were full, it was a lie wasn't it?"  
"Of course it was" magnus chuckled. "Even if i didn't had this pain in my back, you thought I'd waste my Sunday for some 40 year old man with a stomach bloated bigger than that of a pregnant woman, hell no!" Alec laughed.  
"But you wasted it on me" his laugh faded away as he saw magnus smiling.  
"Its not wasted, you're worth my time and you're worth my sunday" magnus reached out for Alec's hand and carressed it with his thumb. "You're worth everything that's good, Alexander"  
Even with the pain he went through in his life, the words he uttered were absolute beauty. And that was the moment, Alec realized that he had fallen for his words, his beauty, his grace, and him. Alec raised magnus' hand so his lips can leave a kiss on his hand. He pecked the back of magnus' hand.  
"I don't know what to say" alec smiled.  
"It's alright, sometimes silence speaks louder than words"  
Alec nodded. The food was served by a waiter. Alec asked for a refill of his bourbon.  
"You want something?" Alec asked  
"No im good" the waiter left.  
"You sure?"  
"Go ahead and taste this" he handed alec his Martini. Alec took a sip which resulted him to to frown.  
"You ordered a dry one, right?" Magnus chuckled seeing that look on Alec's face. "Yeah i did!"  
"Its so sweet, oh god"   
"This is why i decided not to"  
They started with their food. Magnus, he never had food in a fancy restaurant, even with that martini which was an absolute fail, he didn't regretted going there. Maybe it was cause of Alec, whose presence was calm. Not filled with lust but something he never thought he'd feel.


	7. Delicious

"It was an amazing night, all thanks to you" magnus said. Both of them decided to take a walk and alec also had to drop magnus home.  
Their hands entangled, in a way, it was hard to break these two apart.   
Alec's gaze kept wandering from the street to the boy next to him.  
"My pleasure" alec smiled and so did magnus. But something was actually going on in Alec's mind, maybe it was a plan for next weekend.   
"By the way magnus, when you first saw me, what was your first impression" It was an intense question, well in Alec's opinion it was, as magnus and alec first saw each other two years ago. But if magnus would have asked Alec the same question, he found himself capable of answering it. "Well" magnus leaned a bit closer to alec, they were now standing on a sidewalk of an empty street, both facing each other. "You looked quite formal, handsome and charming, which you still are" he winked "but i never thought I'd date you"  
Magnus was as afraid as alec to ask out first apart from his opinion that a person should not date a stripper. But now they actually are dating.   
Alec smiled.  
"But we're dating, no doubt"  
*Why do i think  
That I'd lose you too   
Why am i afraid  
Even though you're new*  
Magnus smiled, his glare shifting from Alec's eyes to his lips, back and forth.   
"What was your first impression of me" magnus asked.  
"Well" alec took a step forward towards magnus "when i first saw you, i felt that I've seen an angel, and not just any angel" magnus raised an eyebrow.  
" An angel who's beauty was overwhelming, who was blessed by the lords"  
Magnus' smile widened, no on ever praised him this way. People always wanted pleasure from his body. But this guy, just one fucking guy made him feel butterflies in his stomach and made shivers run down his spine. Magnus caressed Alec's cheek. He then stood on his tip toes and quickly catched his lips with alec. Alec didn't resisted, he kissed him back. His arms wrapped around the younger man's waist to support in. Both of them didn't realized it but now Alec pushed magnus to the nearest wall, kissing the shorter man hopelessly but passionately. They were lost in their own little world. Alec drew back to catch his breath.  
"Wow, that was-" alec licked his lips.  
"Delicious" magnus completed.


	8. Call him magnus!

Few months later

“Shut up, this is my house too” 

Robert screamed at the top of his voice. Alec stood right in front of him. 

“Your house?” he chuckled and pointed towards Jace, Izzy and Maryse who were standing in the corner of the room.

“What about them?” he pointed himself “and me. We were yours too, but you never considered us.” 

His eyes wide with anger, staring right into Robert’s.

“Don’t speak to me like that, i am your father after all”

“ Thank you for reminding me, I almost forgot” Alec snapped and Jace scoffed.

“Get the hell out Robert,you’re only getting insulted” 

Maryse said, as calmly as she could. 

“Get ready to handle more insults maryse cause your lovely Alec is dating a stripper boy”

Alec wasn’t surprised after hearing this from Robert’s mouth. Everything personal was a gossip in the business world which if spat from one’s mouth, spreads like fire. 

“He has a name,” Izzy finally said. Yes, Alec told his family about magnus and if dating him made Alec happy, then no one had a problem. 

“Magnus, call him Magnus”

“I don’t give a shit about his name, but you Alec-” he poked alec’s chest with his index finger “you are not supposed to do that son, the Lightwoods are one of the most respected families, are you ready to tarnish our name for a prostitute” Alec’s whole body raged with anger. He cared for Magnus, and he wouldn’t let anyone say shit about him. Even if that anyone was his own dad.. 

“Watch your freaking mouth” Alec stepped forward, ready to kick Robert out of his house.but luckily Jace grabbed him before he could do something. He tried to untie himself from Jace’s grip but he failed. 

“And what name, huh?” Alec yanked his hands off as Jace’s grip got loose.

“You were not supposed to cheat on her, you were supposed to love her forever, right? But no, you fucked up dad, you fucked up real bad! I didn’t tarnish, I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't break a heart” he heard his mother sob, which broke his heart. But he could blow up the ground if his father said anything else. Robert paced out of the house with anger built up in his eyes. Alec took a sigh of relief as his dad left. He looked at his mom and walked towards her. 

“I’m sorry” he mouthed and Maryse pulled him for a hug. It was a long hug. Izzy and Jace joined them.

“ I love all of you” Maryse whispered loud enough for the three lightwood siblings to hear. “We love you too mom” three of them said together and chuckled “That's a lot of love” Maryse sniffed.

“Speaking of which, bring your boyfriend home, we wanna meet him”

Alec smiled and nodded but he was not sure if Magnus was ready to meet his family. They started dating only a few months ago and because of their busy schedule they only met on weekends and that too in the afternoon because of Magnus’s shift at night. 

Maryse touched Alec’s shoulder and he got back in the real world. “Don't stress on this, okay? Only bring him here when you guys are ready.” Mothers do know the best, they sense all the problems their child is going through. And in case of maryse, she knew Alec the best, more than anyone.

“Thank you mom” Alec smiled and kissed his mother’s cheek. 

“Okay guys, i gotta go meet someone” Alec took a step back.

“It might be a business meeting with his Magnus, right Jace” Izzy teased Alec, she loved teasing him even when they were little kids. And the look on Alec’s face made her annoy his brother more. 

“You’re right Izz, he’s gonna go, meet his magnus” They could see Alec blushing, everyone could sense that he was happier. Infact, Alec was blushing. Magnus was his.That beautiful young man was his, and he deserved the whole damn universe and Alec was ready to give that to him. He was indeed happy that he found magnus. But he was certainly unaware of the things that were soon gonna happen. 


	9. 'someone'

Alec entered his loft. It was big and well organised. and yeah, he lived alone without his siblings or his mom in a loft apartment. He loved his family but he always liked staying alone. He also loved listening to music while doing his office paperwork which took hours but he never realized it. He always thought that maybe being a businessman made him this way. But these past few months made Alec feel a bit lonely. He craved for someone's presence at times. Maybe that 'someone' had a precious place in alec's heart. And to fulfill that craving, he started visiting his mother more often. But today when he had planned a breakfast with his family, Robert managed to barge in and started cussing Maryse and Magnus both. Maryse for letting Alec date Magnus and Magnus for his job.

Alec never wanted Robert to interfere in his life, he didn't expect anything from his father and never wanted to. He just wanted someone who was able to understand him like his mother did. and that 'someone' in everything he was in need of had already entered his life. And in Alec's mind, that 'someone' was definitely magnus. He was breathtaking and whenever they were in the same room, Alec's heart never ceased to stay calm. His words were taken away when he laid his eyes on the most beautiful being. He was really in love with Magnus. wait, what? He was in love? He was. He didn't realize it but he was in love with Magnus since the first time he saw him. He picked his phone, with a feeling to hear magnus' voice. It was his day off and magnus' shift started at night. He called him but it went straight to voicemail. Magnus rarely failed to pick up his calls and this actually surprised Alec. He grabbed his car keys and decided to give magnus a visit. On his way to Magnus' he grabbed some lunch for both of them since it was still noon.

He reached at magnus', it was a bit exhausting cause the place where Magnus lived didn't have an elevator and Magnus lived on the sixth which was the last floor. He was still not sure how magnus climbed the stairs everyday. He was a bit skinnier but Alec was sure that Magnus' body would develop fully till he reaches his twenties.

He knocked on the door, but when he saw the door was slightly open, he decided to not barge in and wait for him instead. a few minutes passed and there was still no sign of magnus. His gaze fell on the door knob which clearly showed that someone broke in his apartment. This made Alec more tense. Firstly, Magnus did not answer his phone and now someone broke in Magnus' apartment. Without waiting anymore he entered and the first thing his eyes fell on was Magnus' bed which had no sign of him. The next place he looked for was his kitchen but he still could not see Magnus. Just a complete cold atmosphere in the small apartment and no sign of his Magnus. But in that soundless terrifying moment, he heard a sound, a slow sound of water draining in the bathroom. The bathroom, he forgot the bathroom.

He walked towards it and to his surprise, even the door of Magnus' washroom was opened.   
"Magnus, you in there?" he said but got no response, only the sound of water and a whimper. He walked straight in and turned towards the shower. the view in front of him made his eyes widen. His blood was now burning with turmoil, but his heart, his heart just wanted to hold his man and protect him from all worldly dangers.


	10. Don't touch me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can be triggering.

Chapter 10   
Who and why would someone do this to Magnus? He was a guy who rarely said anything to anyone, he never raised his voice on anyone. He was generous and kind with everyone. Without giving the situation anymore forethought he rushed towards Magnus. He was lying on the shower floor with his legs brought up tightly against his abdomen, his head bowed and his arms wrapped around his head. He was covered with bruises and scratches on his whole body. Alec thought that this incident took place just a few minutes ago.

There was not even a piece of clothing on Magnus’ body. His towel was on the other side of the shower floor which was fully soaked under the running water. 

“Magnus” Alec called out slowly but there was no response. He touched Magnus’ shoulder, expecting that the shorter man would look but instead he just flinched. 

“Don’t… don’t touch me… don’t hurt me” he whimpered with his head still buried on his knees. Alec was shocked to see his man this way. 

“Please” Magnus whispered. Alec was sure that whoever did this to Magnus would not be safe for long enough. It’s just a moment of time till Alec finds that son of a bitch and does the same   
thing that that person had done to Magnus. 

But now the only important person was Magnus. He got on his knees and leaned closer to Magnus after turning off the shower.

“It is me, Magnus. It's Alec.” he whispered near magnus’ ear. His eyes examined Magnus’ body, his arms and legs covered with fresh scratches, some of which were bleeding. As the blood dripped down, it mixed with water drops. Magnus lifted his head, slowly, and turned his head to look at Alec. 

“Alexander?” he said, still in a slow whisper, his power to face anyone and to talk to anyone had been drained. 

“Yes Magnus, your Alexander” Alec said and internally gasped and screamed at himself for not being able to protect Magnus whose eyes were all red and puffy. The corner of his lips which were always curved in a beautiful heart warming smile were bleeding. His left cheek had a bruise and so did his full chest.

Magnus slowly brought his hand on Alec’s cheek. He had never been this broke, at least not in front of alec. But no one had ever seen this vulnerable side of magnus. Alec’s heart ached seeing magnus like this. He started unbuttoning his shirt since there was nothing else visible in magnus’ washroom apart from the soaked towel. Magnus looked at what Alec was doing, but he was confused. He removed his hand from Alec’s cheek. 

After Alec took his shirt off and wrapped it around magnus. Magnus was not shocked; instead his heart felt comforted. A small feeling that now he was not alone and no one would hurt him when he had Alec next to him. He tried putting his arms in the shirt but winced in pain. 

Seeing Magnus like this made Alec’s eyes water slightly. The pain his man had to go through was breaking Alec. But he never showed his emotions to anyone. He never really felt this kind of emotion. He cared for his family but never in his life he ever felt someone's pain. Magnus was different. He let his shirt hang on magnus’ shoulder which was pretty loose and big for the smaller man. Even without fully wearing it, it can cover half of magnus’ thighs. 

They were still lying on the floor, where the water was still not drained completely. Those two men were staring right in each other’s eyes. One was devastated and shattered and the other one’s eyes showed love and a precious sign of him being there for the younger man. But both somewhere longing for love, for care and someone to hold onto.


	11. You just can't shut up.

The long stare broke when Alec pulled Magnus in for a hug. He did that as carefully as possible. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist. Magnus nuzzled his jaw in his shoulder and sobbed. Alec rubbed his back gently. Knowing how hurt and in pain his man was, broke him too. He kissed Magnus’ head and Magnus looked at him, his head still on his shoulder, “better?”, Alec asked; “hurts”, he tried to get a proper sentence out of his mouth.

Alec picked Magnus up from the floor without any forethought and carried him to his bedroom. Magnnus was now on his bed with a pillow placed behind his back and a bed sheet covering his naked body. Tears rolling down his eyes. But Alec wiped them away everytime.

“Hey, look at me”, Alec raised Magnus’ head so that their eyes could meet.   
“i'm here for you now, I won't let anyone else hurt you.” These words made Magnus feel so much better. He didn't remember anyone even saying that saying that to him. He loved Alec, didn't he? How could he not be in love with him? How could he not when everything alec said or did made him believe in love. Alec built his faith in love without even realizing it.

“Where’s the first aid box?” Alec asked, bringing Magnus back to the real world. He pointed towards the bathroom and Alec got up to grab it. He started cleaning the wounds and slightly removed the shirt from magnus’ shoulder. The shorter man flinched as Alec's cold hands touched his skin.

“Let me know if it hurts, okay?” Magnus nodded and Alec bandaged the bleeding part of magnus’ body. He winced a few times in pain and every time this happened alec pulled back till there was an assured look in magnus’ eyes to carry on.   
“You should eat something,” Alec said, stroking the hair away from magnus’ forehead.

He had no makeup on. He was in need. In need of love and care. Not in need of money or any luxury but just two subtle things.

Alec raised magnus’ hand and he himself leaned in and left a gentle kiss. 

“Alec…” he heard a sweet familiar voice. He looked up and his eyes met Magnus’. The smaller man’s eyes were watery.

“Thank you,” Magnus mouthed and blinked the tears away. Alec raised his hand to caress magnus’ face.

“Don’t. Do not thank me. You don’t have to. I’ll protect you and if anyone dares to touch you, I’ll kill that person right away.” Alec said all that in his senses, he meant every single word he just uttered. He also knew that if his dad was behind all this, he would never forgive him either. 

“Come here” magnus sniffed and tugged on alec’s bare shoulder slightly.

“Are you gonna slap me? I said something wrong? Is something wrong? I'm sorry if i said something inappropriate-” magnus placed his finger on alec’s lips to shush him.

“How come everytime i wanna kiss you, you just can’t shut up” he whispered and cupped his hands on Alec's neck and pulled him closer. 

“What do you mean?” alec whispered. Now they were close enough to feel each other's breath.  
Magnus inhaled sharply and leaned a bit and catched Alec's lips.

The taller man’s eyes were wide open at first but he fell into it. How can magnus, someone who’s so young, seen so much pain but is still so loving and beautiful?

The shorter man pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead on alec’s, their eyes still lingering. 

“This is what I meant” Magnus chuckled and Alec just smiled. Looking at his man was something he could do all day long. 

Alec kissed magnus’ forehead and magnus’ smile widened. 

They got back in the real world when magnus’ stomach growled. 

“Told ya, you gotta eat something and then you are gonna take some painkillers and rest. Alright?” 

Magnus nodded and Alec got up to bring the food that he brought. 

On the other hand Magnus watched Alec from a distance. Every movement of that man was graceful in some way or the other and his words were calm and breathtaking.


	12. I love you too

Alec sat down near Magnus. He realized that Magnus was looking at him for a long time, not in a weird way. “you good?” Alec asked, knowing there was something that Magnus wanted to talk about. “yeah...it's nothing,” Magnus shook his head, clearly lying.

“Magnus” Alec took magnus’ hand in his, assuring him that it's okay to tell Alec what he felt. “you can trust me” 

Magnus weakly smiled at Alec's words but Alec was right, he could be trusted and he did trust Alec, more than anyone in this world. 

“I think you might be curious to know what exactly happened” Alec agreed, he did want to know what and how this happened to magnus. He was not able to raise this topic because he was afraid that maybe Magnus would not wish to talk about it at that moment.

He noticed the small smile on Magnus' face slowly fading.

"Three men, all tall and tanned, broke into my house. I was in the shower and came out with nothing but a towel on when I heard a loud bang. They pushed me back in the washroom and-" his eyes started watering as alec held magnus' hand.

"I tried my best to scream...and fight but nothing helped. I was bruised black and blue" his voice broke and Alec wiped the tears which rolled down his eyes.

"did they...? Alec didn't have the courage to even let out the words that he wanted to ask.

"no... they didn't do anything else, showed some mercy on my young soul by not sexually assaulting me." he inhaled sharply.

"They warned me before leaving" Magnus' eyes now met Alec's, he was told to be quiet about this. Magnus was not saying anything further, which made Alec believe that his dad was totally behind all of this.

"Those men said something about me?" Alec gently grabbed magnus' arms but he got no response but saw Magnus' head bending downwards. He carefully placed his finger under magnus' chin and made him look up at him.

"Tell me" Alec's voice was more dominant now, it was stern.

"They asked me to stop dating you and... and start taking my clients again or-or they'll kill me" a low gasp escaped from his lips as he started crying. He grabbed Alec's hands.

"alec...i don't wanna die alec... i cannot end the life i-i've barely lived" He stumbled with his words, his eyes filled with more tears which fell down on alec's hands. The business man pulled magnus in for a hug, slowly patting his back and running his fingers in the shorter boy's hair to soothe him.

"Alexander, I don't wanna lose you too. i can't lose you, i don't want to...i need you..i..i want you and only you" he then looked into alec's eyes. "i'd rather die than give up on you"

That was the moment when Alec actually realized what it felt like to be this important to someone who is not bonded by blood. At that moment, he couldn't think of anything else. He hugged magnus tightly, again, and started to calm him down by speaking soothing words in his ear.

"hey, it's okay...it's alright, i'm not leaving you, not now, not ever. And no one, i repeat, no one, will take me away from you, i'll love you till the end"

He said the words in a flow and suddenly realized what he said when Magnus looked at him.

"umm...magnus, look...i-"

"I Love you too," Magnus interrupted Alec, whose eyes went wide, because he never thought Magnus would say it back. 

"you do?" Alec asked, still not sure if it was all real, his hands cupped magnus' cheeks.

"How can I not?" Magnus said, his eyes still filled with tears as Alec pulled him closer.

"How can I not love someone so caring... and endearing and so.." he took a pause to touch Alec's face carefully. "so selfless and beautiful"

The taller man leaned against magnus' touch as he got a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm in love with you, Alexander Lightwood and I'll say that a million times again," Magnus let out a teary chuckle.

Alec couldn't wait anymore, he grabbed magnus' waist and pulled him in for a passionate, heated and loving kiss. It was an open mouthed kiss and Alec let Magnus' tongue enter in his mouth. Both of them didn't realize that they were slowly getting more intimate and vulnerable as they had started kissing each other's body.

Magnus cupped Alec's neck in his palms and pulled him on top of him as he himself lied on the small bed.

Their eyes met after pulling away from the kiss to catch their breath and Alec thought of the very first time they were this close and of the nervous stare in those golden brown eyes which never stopped to make him breathless. Alec blinked and the next thing his gaze fell on was the bruise on Magnus' cheek.

"no" he whispered and got up, leaving a confusion in Magnus' head.

"Alexander?" he said and struggled to get up, his body was still sore and he completely forgot about it. He placed his hand on Alec's bare back.


	13. Instability

Magnus sighed.  
“Don’t worry, I don't have any STDs,” Alec looked at Magnus, who really thought Alec would care about the number of people he had slept with or if he had got any disease. 

“No, magnus. No.” Alec touched his man’s knee which was under the blanket, the only thing covering magnus’ body at that particular time. 

“The only thing i’m worried about is you being hurt, more than what you already are and i... I don't wish to be the one who does that" magnus felt Alec's gaze over his body. His eyes seemed to dig into him, but it was soft.

"you won't hurt me" he raised his boyfriend's head.

"And I don't care if it hurts, because I know you'll be by my side" Magnus smiled as his hand rested on alec's shoulder, his eyes staring right into the hazel ones. “I know you don’t want our first time to be like this but i’ll make it up for you” 

Alec got under the grey sheets.   
" Magnus, I'm just scared of hurting you. I-" he caressed the shorter man's cheek.  
"Are you sure about this?" Magnus just nodded as he pulled Alec close to him.

"I'm gonna be fine, alexander. Just stay here and erase all the gloominess within me" magnus weakly smiled while alec felt his heart breaking in pieces after hearing those words. The way magnus asked for more pain to heal his already broken soul shattered alec in pieces.

But he was ready to give all of his to magnus. All of his was magnus' indeed. He took his pants off and moved the sheets away.

Magnus on the other hand, grabbed Alec's bare shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. Every move of magnus made him whine in pain, frequently, only because of his bruised body which resulted in alec's eyes to tear up slightly.

To see someone you love in pain does not give you physical pain but it ruins your power to make sensible decisions at that moment.   
Alec was in the same emotional pain. He didn't let his tears fall and started doing what Magnus wanted.

He sat in between the shorter man's legs as he was kissing him with whole tongue.

"lube?" Alec asked and started kissing magnus' neck, gently.

"Drawer" magnus moaned as his hand trailed in the hazel eyed man's hair.

Alec kissed every inch of magnus' body and now leaned down for more. He carefully lifted magnus' legs and started kissing the inner parts of his man's thighs which made him flinch.

"you alright?" alec asked, concerned about every action.

"Yeah, don't worry" he took Alec's face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. The power in that kiss was strong enough to make Alec fall deeper and deeper for magnus.

"I'll hold onto you, and never let you go" he whispered against magnus' lips which made him sure of the fact that Alec was the one. Tears filled magnus' eyes as he gave Alec another rough kiss.

One of Alec's hands was under magnus' waist while the other one reached out for the drawer as his lips still mingled with the shorter man.

"I love you, Alexander," said Magnus, who just broke the kiss to look right into his man's eyes as the need for him aroused even more. He wrapped his legs around Alec's back. 

"I love you, Magnus," Alec responded. "think about it one more time, it'll hurt" he continued, as his gaze fell on the lube.

"I know you won't hurt me,'' Magnus said but still saw his man all tense. "take it this way, it will bring my instability to ease. i won't ask you for it anymore"


End file.
